


Perfect Partner

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragonball Super - Freeform, God Complex, M/M, Narcissism, Selfcest, Yaoi, ZamaCest, ZamasuxZamasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: In a timeline where Fused Zamasu had accomplished his goal and now lived a quiet life on his own, he found himself longing for someone to spend his days with.  Who would become his perfect partner?  The answer is obvious, isn't it?  (Fused Zamasu x Present Zamasu)
Relationships: Fused Zamasu/Present Zamasu, Zamasu/Zamasu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Perfect Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completely gratuitous story written for Zamasu Day 2020.

Flawless. Perfect. Divine.

In a timeline where Black and Zamasu had fused and maintained their beautiful form, defeated the Saiyans who had come from the past to stop them, and snuffed out the last remaining mortals in the multi-verse . . . everything was perfect.

Zamasu had made his rounds throughout the cosmos, revisiting old planets which he could recall were beautiful. Still, no matter where he looked to make his permanent home, he always found himself coming back to planet Earth in Universe Seven. He would trudge back into the familiar cabin and make himself comfortable in the familiar bed. This place just held too many memories that he was not yet ready to part with.

And so he had decided to remain on Earth, at least for now, and enjoy the proper beauty of the planet’s nature.

He could not recall just how long it had been since the last mortals had been exterminated, but long enough that nature had begun to reclaim her territory. There was something poetic about a toppled man-made structure covered in vines and brush. Eventually this world and all of the other worlds would be unrecognizable from their former appearances. 

“Just as it ought to be. Justice has finally been served.” Zamasu chuckled to himself as he gazed out over the sea. “Even the water has become clear whereas it had been murky and gray before. If only those ignorant gods could see these worlds now. Would they still claim I was wrong in my way of thinking? Would they still claim we ought to lead the mortals by the hand for many millennia even though they would do wrong again and again until the end of time?” His words grew angrier as he rambled on and he had to take a deep breath and close his eyes to calm himself.

What sense was there in becoming angry over something that was gone? He had succeeded and the cosmos were now born anew. “A beautiful existence to be enjoyed by myself and the remaining non-sentient life. I will have to keep watch so that new sentient mortals do not rise up throughout the ages. Never again will they run amok – not under my rule.” Again he laughed, this time a bit louder, “Though a part of me does miss the pitiful looks in their eyes as I cut them down. Well, it is inevitable that a crop of them might spring up and then we can-“ He stopped himself, “A-ah, not we. There is no ‘we’ anymore.” 

Furrowing his brows and sighing softly, Zamasu made his way back to the cabin. It was strange to be there alone. He loved to talk and yet there was no longer anyone to listen. It bothered him more than it ought to, really, and he had even gone so far as to consider creating a companion for himself. But of course . . . no one would ever properly understand his ideals and what brought him joy. The ideal companion was only himself. 

“Those Saiyans really did make quite a lot of trouble for me. In the end, I won. Justice was on my side. No doubt it is because I was the one serving the greater good. Still . . . to think Zamasu and Zamasu had to go so far as to become one being to defeat them . . . it will likely irritate me to my very core for many years to come. If only they had not been forced to fuse . . .” Zamasu stepped inside the cabin and stood for a moment in the livingroom area. The day was still young, the sun high in the sky, and yet he did not know what to do with himself.

. . . and then his eyes fell upon that little black box. He’d gazed upon it many times before and contemplated toying around with the Time Rings inside. They would not allow him to travel to the past of his current timeline, but . . . “The other timelines.” Zamasu hastily snatched the box off the shelf upon which it sat and then took a seat on the sofa where he opened the box. Inside were the Time Rings left behind by the Zamasu of this current timeline. “The silver rings are for the main timeline.” He recited the words he’d heard from Gowasu all that time ago. “The green rings appear whenever alternate timelines are created.”

He ran his fingers over the many green rings in the box, his silver eyes wide and unblinking as his mind raced with possibilities. “I cannot return to the past, and I know that my previous self has been erased by the God of Destruction in at least one of the timelines, however . . . surely I still exist in at least one of them.” 

The corners of his lips tugged upward into a smile. “He would certainly share my passion and my ideals. I ought to be able to convince him to wish for immortality and then I can whisk him away back here with me. No one would ever know what happened to him and we can live in this perfect utopia together.” He laughed softly at first, but it crescendoed into a wild fit of laughter with which Zamasu could not help but throw his head back for a moment. 

“What will you think, my former self? What will you think when you gaze upon this perfect cosmos with me? You will be mesmerized, will you not? You will stand in awe at its beauty and you will laugh with me at the downfall of the mortals and their sin! Come with me . . . and let your life truly begin.”

Zamasu lifted the first of the green rings, his body still wracked with crazed laughter as he allowed many theoretical scenes play out in his mind. He would find him again – his perfect partner.

* * *

“Sleep well, Master Gowasu.” Zamasu did a light bow as he entered his room and closed the door behind him. The moment he heard the latch catch, he let out a heavy sigh. Another day had passed and still nothing of value was learned. How long had he been under Gowasu’s tutelage at this point? Time seemed to have come to a screeching halt and the bright-eyed Kai who had come to this realm was no longer present. He’d become more and more jaded as he watched over the negligent, greedy, war-mongering mortals. 

“Surely a day will come when we must take action. We would not simply stand idly by while they destroy the very worlds upon which they live . . . right?” He tried to convince himself every night, but each day they did exactly that – nothing. 

Zamasu stepped to the full-length mirror against the wall in his room and gazed upon his own face. How much longer could he fake a smile? How much longer could he fake his complacency? No matter how many times he tried to convey his concerns to Gowasu, he was told he was wrong in his ideas and his sense of justice. Why? Why was it wrong to want to exterminate the one thing bringing ruin to the universe? What was wrong with that view? Though . . . how would he even go about such a thing? Strong as he was, his body could only become so powerful and there were most certainly mortals that were stronger than he. It was painful to consider, but it wasn’t outside the realm of possibility.

“Perhaps once I become Kaioshin, I can bring about the change I wish to see.” No. The more he learned about the duty of the Kaioshin and the longer he was apprentice to Gowasu, the less and less likely it seemed that he would be able to make any changes to the current system. If only he had greater strength, a strength that could rival even the Gods of Destruction! Only then could he really do anything. “We Kaioshin are the key to wiping out all of the gods and yet we sit at the bottom of the hierarchy.” His eyes narrowed dangerously at his own reflection, but he quickly shook his head to will the anger away. “No, I must remain diligent. No change can come from irrational action.”

He would continue to wait it out. What else could he do? He was honored to have been chosen as the successor to the Kaioshin. Gowasu was kind, even if he was ignorant to the destructive ways of his complacency, so it wasn’t all that bad. He wished he didn’t have to prepare so much tea, but he had become quite adept at it. “The silver lining grows ever thinner, though.”

Zamasu placed a hand against the wall beside the mirror to balance himself while he used the other hand to remove both of his boots and then set them neatly against the wall. There was no sense in mulling over all of this every night. It was best to simply get some rest for the following day.

He removed the blue sash around his waist, folded it neatly on the bed that was directly across from the mirror, and placed it atop a small desk that sat in the corner. He then removed his overcoat and hung it from a hook on the wall. Neat and orderly, just as all things ought to be.

Once more he looked to the mirror, staring into his own eyes. They looked so tired, so defeated. “Surely I cannot be the only god in existence who feels the way that I feel. Surely there must be someone out there who shares my vision for a perfect universe.”

“Someone such as yourself?”

Zamasu froze, his eyes widening considerably as he heard a voice from behind him. The voice was calm and low and wildly familiar. Who? Swallowing a lump that had been quick to form in his throat, his eyes shifted a bit to the side to look over his shoulder rather than at his own reflection. Sure enough, on the end of the bed sat an unknown person dressed in black, gray, and red. How? He had not been there just a moment ago when he was undressing! 

He did his best to even out his breathing and calm his nerves, but his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest. His eyes remained locked on the reflection of the stranger, but his expression faltered as he watched the other man’s lips part and stretch upward into a smile that sent chills rushing down his spine. This person . . . he gave off a powerful aura of ill intent. Still, Zamasu had done quite a lot of strength and combat training of his own! It was in this moment he would prove it was not wasteful!

Zamasu quickly spun around, his hand now encased in a violet ki blade.

The stranger was fast, though, and in the amount of time it took for Zamasu to turn around, he had stood up from the bed and lunged forward, covering the Kai’s mouth with a single hand.

But that speed wouldn’t be enough! Zamasu smirked against the palm over his mouth and forced the ki blade directly through this bastard’s stomach! He watched with glee as it went clean through and he waited for the beautiful sight of his blood to stain his clothing . . . but it never came. In fact, this stranger made no noise whatsoever other than a low chuckle.

Zamasu’s silver eyes slowly moved from the blade in the man’s stomach up to his face. Too close. He was standing entirely too close with such little distance between them already, and now he made it worse by moving closer still. He further impaled himself upon the blade to the point that Zamasu’s hand itself was now through to the other side.

“That sort of technique won’t work against me, Zamasu.” The stranger continued to grin, his eyes now staring directly into the eyes of the apprentice.

This stranger was . . . a Kaioshin? He had the potara, the clothing, and his face was . . .

“Oh? Do you recognize me now?” The fusion’s grin faded to a light smirk as he used his free hand to grip the arm of his former self and slowly pull it out of his own body. The blade dissipated as it was removed and the weaker Kai could do nothing but stare at him with wide eyes. “You do, don’t you? Though there are obvious differences, my appearance was not drastically changed.” He slowly removed his hand from the smaller Kai’s mouth, his eyes narrowing a bit as if warning him not to cry out. It was best if he didn’t bring Gowasu into this.

White hair, silver eyes, pale green skin, and a low, smooth voice. 

“You are . . . me?” It was an absurd scenario, but what other explanation was there? Still, he had not heard of a Kaioshin with so much hair . . . and what were those colors he was wearing? He had to admit, he did like the darker combination, but that was beside the point.

“Correct.” The fusion nodded slowly, taking a step forward as his former self took a step back, “I am you, or rather . . . I am the fusion of you and another you who had swapped bodies with a powerful mortal.”

“F-fusion? Is something like that even possible?” The more timid Kai had backed up until he bumped into the mirror behind him. He could feel his limbs shaking slightly from nerves and his heart was racing a mile a minute. Himself . . . fused with . . . another of himself? In a stolen mortal body? It was all far too unreasonable for anyone to believe outright! 

“You do not know of Potara fusion?” The fused Zamasu raised both brows high, his head tilting a bit as he folded his arms across his chest, “I wonder just how far back I ended up . . .” Hopefully not so far back that this version of him wouldn’t have any interest in his utopia. If that was the case, he’d have to find another point in time instead, or . . .

. . . he could simply convince him.

“Potara fusion?” Something to do with the earrings they wore? He hadn’t heard of such a thing, but perhaps he simply had not learned of it yet. “Your potara . . . they’re green. They’re . . . they’re Gowasu’s, aren’t they?” He’d inherit them himself one day, right? So then . . . was this himself from the far distant future? Could he travel through time? There was far too much he did not understand and he was even growing a bit dizzy just from trying to wrap his mind around it all.

“They are.” Something about that revelation made the fusion chuckle softly. The Gowasu who had died at his hands. Two of them had fallen to him. Would he need to kill the Gowasu of this timeline as well? It would be best if he could simply whisk this Zamasu away instead to avoid creating too much chaos here. “But none of that really matters, does it? What matters is that I am you. I am a much more powerful you.” 

Zamasu leaned in close to the former self’s face and admired the uneasiness that was evident in his eyes. He looked almost afraid even. Was he afraid? Afraid of himself?

“It is true that you do look quite a lot like me. Your voice is also incredibly similar, and yet . . .”

“And yet you find it difficult to believe, correct?” The fusion placed a hand on the wall beside the mirror to help brace himself as he leaned in closer still, his nose nearly touching that of the other.

“It would be ignorant for me to quickly believe such a far-fetched tale.”

“And yet you _do_ believe me, do you not?” He kept his face close, his eyes staring into the matching eyes of his former self. Something about being this close to him made him feel excited. It was the same when Black looked at the beautiful face of Zamasu prior to their fusion. “Just as you have no reason to believe me, what reason do you see to think that I am lying? My face, my voice, my potara . . . the truth is just as I said.”

Though he knew he shouldn’t, he did feel as though this stranger was telling him the truth. After all, he had the same beautiful face. He had never gazed upon himself in such a way, but . . . he really was quite beautiful, wasn’t he? “But when I struck you just a moment ago, my hand went through you and yet you’ve taken no damage. It’s illogical.”

“I am immortal.” The fused Zamasu used his free hand to grab the wrist of the other Kai and place his hand over his own heart, “Feel that? My heart still beats and yet even if you were to run a blade through it, it would simply mend itself. No matter what is done to me, I will never die. Isn’t that wonderful?” He grinned once more, quite proud of his own body’s abilities.

“Immortal . . .” The apprentice did not seem so impressed as he stared at his hand over the heart of the other, “Why would you want to live forever? The more I learn about what my duties will be, the more angry I am with my role in this existence.” He furrowed his brows, his heart beating faster as he once more allowed some of his anger and frustration to escape him. This person . . . if he truly was himself from the future, then he would understand, wouldn’t he?

“Ahhh, tell me more, Zamasu.” The name rolled off his tongue so easily and so perfectly. His mouth was made to form that name. It was the most perfect name, wasn’t it? Zamasu . . . a perfect name for a perfect god. “Only I could understand how you feel and how you think. Only I could ever appreciate your ideals. Tell me. Tell me what makes you twist your face into such an expression.”

The only one who could understand . . . of course it would be only himself who understood. “When I agreed to train as apprentice under the Kaioshin, I quickly saw just how awful mortals are everywhere. I thought perhaps it was simply my own domain which was problematic, but no . . . it is every planet, every quadrant, and surely every universe within the cosmos.” He grit his teeth, his fingers instinctively gripping at the fabric of the other Kai’s coat. He watched his own hand for a moment before looking back into the eyes of the other . . . why did he smile like that when the situation was so dire and awful? “The Kaioshin . . . what purpose do they serve if they do not right the wrongs of the mortals? Why allow them to simply run amok and destroy the perfect worlds that were created? Those worlds would be fine if nature were the only inhabitant. The plants, the water, the non-sentient creatures . . . they would not destroy it.”

“Mortals really are the most unforgiveable beings in all of existence, aren’t they?” The hand that held the apprentice’s hand now released its hold, instead moving to lightly caress his cheek. Surprisingly enough, he flinched only slightly. Had he accepted who he was, then? “Mortals are awful and so you wonder why I would want to live forever in a place where they exist; is that it?”

“Yes. It is illogical to want to subject yourself to their impudence for all eternity.” Had his future self been able to fix the mortals? No, something like that really seemed impossible at this point. So then . . . had he simply lost his mind? He did have a bit of a crazed look about him. “It is something only an insane god would do.” Was it risky to say such a thing to him? This future version of him did feel significantly more powerful than himself. Would he try to kill him?

“It is most certainly illogical and insane. No proper and just god would want to live in such a universe.” With one swift motion, the Zamasu from the future spun the smaller Kai around so he was now facing the mirror. He took a step back so he could see himself properly as he rested his chin on the shoulder of his former self. Ahhhh it felt so nice to be behind him like this . . . to feel that lean body up against him. He could not help but reminisce for a moment, but quickly shook those thoughts away.

“W-what are you-“ A hand was once more slapped over his mouth to silence him.

“Shhh . . . you do not want Gowasu to come here. I’d like to not kill him in this timeline if I can help it.” He slowly moved his hand away, “Speak quietly if you wish to speak, or simply say nothing at all.”

“You . . . killed Gowasu?” The younger Kai felt like his head was spinning with this sudden rush of information. He had killed Gowasu . . . that explained the earrings. That revelation made him feel sick to his stomach. So he did not being Kaioshin in the future? He . . . he killed Gowasu and _stole_ the position?

“Does it bother you that I did?” The fused god wrapped both arms around the more lithe body, staring at his face in the mirror. What a beautiful face. It was the face of himself, so of course it was without flaw. Two of the same face . . . it really was a level of perfection he’d not thought possible. “The thought has crossed your mind before, hasn’t it? To kill Gowasu and take his place as Kaioshin . . . to rid all existence of the mortals . . . or has your mind not traveled so far just yet?”

Kill Gowasu . . . kill the mortals. “Kill . . . the mortals . . . I hate them. I really hate them.” He tried to keep his voice just barely above a whisper like his future self told him, but it was a bit difficult when he could feel his anger and frustration welling up inside him, “Why do the gods simply watch as the mortals destroy everything beautiful in the universe?” He looked into the eyes of the other in the mirror’s reflection, hoping that perhaps he had some wisdom to share, “What did you change in the future that made you wish to live eternally?”

There it was again, that brilliant white smile that stretched across the fusion’s face as they locked eyes in their reflection. He then turned his head just enough that his mouth was against the other’s ear, “I exterminated them.”

“W-what?” Something about the way his breath ghosted over his ear made him uneasy. The feather-light yet deep tone of his voice sent chills coursing through him. And those words . . . what did he mean? What was he saying?

“I exterminated them. The mortals. I killed every last mortal in every universe. They are gone.” Just saying the words made his heart pound with excitement and adoration for his own accomplishments. That was his creation! His creation of a perfect multiverse! 

The eyes of the apprentice widened considerably, “You killed them . . .”

“I did.”

“You killed every mortal?”

“I did. And not just the mortals, Zamasu . . . I killed the Kaioshin and eliminated the Gods of Destruction and the Angels as well.” The ecstasy in his voice only increased as he spoke, though he did his best to keep quiet. It felt quite exciting, really – a rendez vous with his former self to steal him away to his perfect utopia. 

“A world without the mortals and the ignorant gods . . .” It wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind when he watched the injustices of the various worlds, but the sound of it made his heart flutter and his head feel light. “Something like that . . .” Was he really capable of such a thing? With his own hands, did he really slaughter his own kind and then proceed to cut down each and every mortal? Zamasu glanced down at his own hands, trying to imagine his palms stained with blood . . .

. . . and he didn’t dislike it.

“It sounds nice, doesn’t it?” Unable to help himself, the fused god stuck out his tongue and ran it along the shell of the other Kai’s ear. 

“What are you-“ The apprentice quickly snapped his mouth hut upon realizing that he was being too loud, but he did try to pull away from the other. “Let go . . . do not do such vulgar things to me. Why would you do such a thing?” He maintained eye contact in the reflection as best he could, but a deep blush had appeared on his cheeks and was quickly spreading across the length of his ears.

“Is it vulgar if it is between two gods? I also once thought such acts were filthy and were reserved for mortals and their lack of self control . . . though the me who occupied a mortal body introduced the other me to this world of immense pleasure.” He held the other tighter against him, savoring in the memories this feeling awakened. “There is no sin in the pleasure of gods. You would agree with that, would you not?”

“I-I . . .that’s . . . well, of course. That which is sin when done by mortals-“

“-is divine when done by the gods.” The fused god finished the statement for him, chuckling lightly in the other’s ear as he slid his right hand up along the smaller god’s chest and up to the neck of his shirt.

“W-where are you touching?” Even if he’d agreed that there wasn’t anything inherently wrong with it, that did not mean he wished to take part in such activities! 

“Will you come back with me, Zamasu? Will you come back to my perfect timeline devoid of mortal life?” He ignored the bothered question from the other. He would warm up to his touches eventually, just as Zamasu had warmed up quickly to Black’s advances. It was simply something new that he did not understand and so it made him anxious.

“Go back with you?” A place where there were no more mortals to destroy the beautiful universes surely sounded wonderful, but could he simply leave this life behind to experience it?

“Do you require more convincing, Zamasu?” He practically purred the question. If his former self needed more coaxing, he’d be more than happy to oblige. 

“Convincing . . .” The weaker god’s heart was pounding hard and he was certain his future self could feel it through his back with how tightly the other was pressed against him. He felt the other god’s fingers tugging at the neck of his shirt until it finally gave and popped open a bit. His mind was telling him to stop the advances and yet another part of him wanted to see what would happen. “Your timeline does sound wonderful, but . . . but surely there is a way I can correct the injustices-“

“You cannot.” The fusion furrowed his brows, “There are two of you within me and neither was able to solve a thing in their respective timelines. You are doomed to the same fate. Will you become a complacent god who allows the mortals to run amok until they’ve destroyed everything?” He slid his hand inside the other’s shirt, his hand first running up along his neck before moving back down to rest on his collar bone. “Or will you join me in a timeline that is already perfect?”

Was it really impossible? It certainly did seem that way. Is that why the gods did nothing? Was it impossible to teach the mortals how to properly behave? That must be it. They were too far gone for salvation at this point and extinction was the only means of protecting nature from certain destruction. “A perfect timeline . . . devoid of mortals . . . so then what have I done all this time? So many years have been wasted on these false hopes that I could-“

“Shhhh . . .” With his hand still in the other’s shirt, the future Zamasu placed his other hand over the apprentice’s eyes, “You’re thinking too much about this. Your fate was grim, but now a magnificent opportunity has presented itself to you. Surely you would not pass it up, Zamasu. Surely you will join me in my perfect timeline, Zamasu.” He whispered the words into his ear again, the corners of his mouth curling upward as he felt the smaller Kai relax a bit from his voice. “It’s better if you can only hear and feel, isn’t it?” Again he licked at the other’s ear, this time drawing a small gasp and a shiver from him . . . but no objections this time.

“Ohhh, you like it, don’t you? The sound of my voice, no . . . _our_ voice. You love yourself just as I love myself. Our face is perfect, our voice is without flaw, our hair and skin are like silk and satin . . . who better to spend eternity with than with yourself?” The hand in the Kai’s shirt slid down until the entire front was open and he could see it in the mirror. “Ahhh, this beautiful body that has never been seen nor touched by another.” Just the very thought made his pupils dilate and his hands shake slightly. “The thoughts running through my mind would be so impure if they were the thoughts of a mortal.”

“We are beautiful . . . we are perfect.” The younger god repeated his words, mulling over what they meant. It was true that he felt above all others – including the other gods. He felt that the others were incompetent, that they had become too lax after generations of inaction. And the mortals . . . just thinking about what he’d witnessed from the mortals made his blood feel like it was boiling through his veins. “I hate the mortals . . . I hate the gods . . . why do they do nothing?”

“The mortals destroy all they touch. They are filthy, they are ignorant, they are parasites that feed upon their worlds until they bleed them dry. And for what? The beautiful creations of the gods of old are decimated by their war and their greed.” He kept his hand over the eyes of his former self as the other hand pulled the purple shirt off one shoulder a bit so he could place feather-light kisses along the skin. He could feel the Kai tense up, but still he said nothing about it. “One of the Zamasu’s who is part of me found the perfect scenario to change everything and now I rule over a timeline where I am the only god. I am the only sentient being left. The universes have already begun to heal. Doesn’t that sound beautiful? Doesn’t that sound like a place worthy of your presence, Zamasu?”

The apprentice could feel his breathing grow shallow. His senses felt heightened with the hand over his eyes to block his sight. He could feel the other hand that had wandered down his torso and now he felt the lips along his shoulder. Everywhere his future self touched felt as though it was burning . . . and he loved it. This future self was a perfect existence. A fusion of two of himself . . . what could possibly be more fantastic? He gave off such a tremendously powerful aura as well. Could Gowasu not sense him? Hopefully he was asleep . . . “That sounds wonderful. An ideal timeline crafted for our desires and our sense of justice.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” The hand over the Kai’s eyes finally slipped away, first caressing the soft skin of his cheek and finally resting over his ear. He rolled the orange potara between his fingers for a moment before running the tips lightly up along the outside of his ear. “An entire timeline without ignorance or destruction. A timeline where the sun rises and sets on only perfect worlds. A timeline all to ourselves to do . . . _whatever_ we wish.” It felt so good to touch him again and hear his voice. This body craved it more than he had realized. It also felt a bit sinful to be doing such a thing in this room. 

Just how far would his former self allow him to go?

The Kaioshin apprentice gazed into the mirror once more, his eyes watching his future self as he touched his bare skin with his hands and his lips. Was this really okay? It was quite foreign to him and yet . . . he was so beautiful and his words were intoxicating. It all felt like a dream and yet he knew he was still awake. Was such a perfect opportunity really being laid at his feet? 

“This is quite indecent.” To have his shirt open and now slipped away from his shoulders in front of another god – it was something he’d never experienced. “Will we go to your timeline, then?” He wanted to see it. Why stay in a place like this?

“You’re eager to go?” Did he not comprehend exactly what it was he was trying to do by touching him and kissing him as he was? Ah, of course. It was the carnal knowledge of Black’s mortal body that initiated their first several encounters, wasn’t it? While the Zamasu of this timeline understood that it was indecent, he probably did not quite grasp the sexual aspect or what such things were leading toward. It would be quite fun to educate him. 

“I want to live in that world without mortals. Though . . . is it too much for me to admit that I am a bit disappointed I could not assist with the extermination?” Was it fine to say that? Was that truly how he felt? Yes, yes it was. He hated them. He wanted to cut them down with his very own hands.

“That is an understandable sentiment. It was thrilling, to say the least.” The future Zamasu began to slowly walk backward toward the bed, pulling his younger self along with him as he did so. His heart was pounding – could his other self feel it through his back with him pressed so close? It was just too exciting to think about having sex with him here! If he were not a perfect god, this would be so incredibly sinful! He only had to make sure the younger Kai kept quiet, lest he alert Gowasu that something was amiss. 

“Thrilling, you say? Will you tell me about it?” He smiled a bit at the thought, watching in the reflection was he was slowly pulled away from the mirror. Where were they going? To the bed? For what reason? To sit down, perhaps. Yes, a discussion was better done sitting rather than standing after all.

“Tell you about it? About killing the mortals?” The fusion’s eyes widened a bit, but narrowed again quite quickly, “Of course. I would love to tell you about it in immense detail, but I will save that for another time when we can talk over tea.” Someone to have tea with, again. The very thought made his heart flutter happily, “For now, will some general descriptions suffice?” Without warning, he scooped up the smaller god and placed him gently on the bed so his head rested on the pillow.

A bit confused, the apprentice began to sit up, but a hand on his chest quickly forced him back down against the mattress, “W-what are you-“ The larger god placed a finger over his lips to silence him. What was he doing? What were his intentions? Was he doing yet more vulgar things? Was it really okay? It felt so . . . filthy. To have so much of his skin seen by another was horribly indecent, and yet was it fine if that other person was simply himself? It was complicated.

“Just listen as I tell you about things that will make you feverish with excitement. I think you will also find that my hands on your skin feel quite desirable, too. I will show you a world that was hidden from you all this time.” The gods were raised and taught in a pristine and proper place where they were taught kindness, patience, and – ultimately – complacency. 

“A world that was . . . hidden from me?” He had studied so much! Far more than surely any god had ever studied! He had searched for answers for so long and thought perhaps he would find those answers when he was asked to train under the Kaioshin . . . but the answers he received were not what he was looking for. Had himself from the future truly found the answers?

The fusion straddled the smaller god’s hips and leaned over so his hands rested on either side of his shoulders and their faces were close, “A world unlike anything you’ve experienced. I have heard and seen so many things that a Kaioshin might never experience in his entire lifetime.” He smirked when he watched his former self’s eyes widen a bit. They shimmered with curiosity and just the slightest bit of innocence. 

“You see, these hands . . .” Zamasu leaned his weight to one side so he could run a hand down the length of the other’s torso and then back up and over one of his pectoral muscles. “These hands have brought about the demise of countless mortals.” He licked his lips at the memory, his eyes narrowing as he stared into the eyes of the other. “I cut them down with my blade, I crushed their throats with my bare hands, I threw them into buildings and mountains and oceans . . . I can still hear their screaming and crying and their helpless pleas for my mercy.” He chuckled softly before lowering himself more to run his tongue over the cheek of the other Kai, “I can still taste the blood that often splattered upon me. The blood of mortals . . . it would be disgusting if the cause were not so sweet.”

The apprentice could feel his breathing grow shallow, his hands shaking more than they were before as he hesitantly lifted them and placed them on the back of his future self. The expression on his face probably should have been terrifying, but instead it felt like it had lit a fire within him that would be impossible to put out. “They begged you to spare their lives?” He could not help but return the same smirk, his eyes forming devious crescents over his cheeks. Even the hand on his chest and the tongue on his cheek were not enough to bother him.

This was himself.

“They did. The more they begged, the greater pleasure I took in cutting them down. They tried to outrun me, too. Those pathetic mortals . . . and most worlds did not have mortals with the ability to even fly. It was laughable how absolutely one-sided it was.” The fused god nuzzled the other Kai’s temple and took in his elegant scent. How he had missed this. “Their structures were reduced to burning rubble, their own bodies sometimes reduced to nothing but ash.” He practically purred into the other Kai’s ear as he remembered the beautiful hellscape he’d created countless times over across the universes. 

“And from those ashes . . . the nature of those worlds will rise up and create universes far more beautiful than any ignorant god could comprehend . . . right?” 

“That is correct. And I will get to see all of it. Don’t you want to see that, too? We can collect the Super Dragon Balls and wish for your immortality. You may not know what those are just yet, but I will help you. I will give you even more of an advantage than I had. We will be perfect partners for eternity that way.” The fusion nipped at the Kai’s earlobe, his tongue briefly toying with the earring, “Ahhh, it feels good to be on top of you again. I missed this terribly, Zamasu . . .” The hand that had once been wandering his former self’s chest was now resting on his other cheek, holding his head still so he could assault his ear with his lips and his teeth. 

“W-what are you . . . haahhh. . .” The younger god did his best to be quiet, but these sensations were too new and unexpected! What was this feeling? And all just from doing such things to his ear? He felt a very strange feeling in his lower region as well – a stirring of sorts. It didn’t help that his future self had begun to rock his hips back and forth. Clearly he knew exactly what he was doing and what sort of feelings he was inciting from the other. “What is this feeling? It is strange.”

“Strange, but also good, yes?” The fusion chuckled again. He remembered his own first time quite well. “A world of only pleasure and our divine companionship . . . I will show it all to you.” He pulled his hand away from his face to reach back and take one of the younger god’s hands and intertwine their fingers while pressing the hand into the pillow by his head. “You will join me in my timeline. Leave this horrible, monotonous, prison of a timeline behind you. You will accomplish nothing and you will find no justice as Kaioshin – I promise you.”

Listening to what he was saying was becoming more and more difficult as he had started to focus more on what he was doing instead. “No justice . . . that’s . . .” He instinctively moved his hips in time with the rhythm of his future self’s rocking. It felt so good. It was like a warmth was spreading over every inch of his body and his hips were moving of their own accord. What was this feeling? Was this learned from having a mortal body? It felt so sinful and yet was it not beautiful? They were both beautiful and divine beings, so there could not be anything sinful in their actions, correct?

“Ahhh if only you could see your face right now. Your eyes look glazed over, your mouth hanging agape as you look up at me . . . and you’re even moving with me. It feels wonderful, doesn’t it? Imagine two gods having intercourse in a perfect universe. What could be more striking and brilliant than that?”

“Intercourse? U-us?”

“I will show you properly when we are in my timeline together. But first . . . first I really want to sanctify this room. This room was my prison as well for such a long while . . . and now I am free. And now I will set _you_ free, just as one within me freed the other. All of our brothers will be free.” Those who had not already been erased, of course. Why would he stop at only one? What if he could gather all of them from every timeline and collect them with him where they could finally be happy in a perfect and just timeline? 

A harem of beautiful gods with his face and his body. The mere thought drove him to the brink of ecstasy.

“Sanctify? How?” The apprentice’s body felt as though it would ignite in flames. He could feel heat radiating from his body and the body of his future self. He also had this strange and intense urge to try and remove the other god’s clothes. He wanted to see and feel his skin. He appeared more bulky in build as well. How much muscle was beneath all of that cloth? “Can I . . . can I see you as well?” The burning in his cheeks grew even more fierce as he was surely blushing like mad. What sort of thing was that to ask? Even his mouth had a will of its own now.

“You want me to remove my clothing? How bold of you to ask such a thing.” He moved away from the Kai’s ear and instead licked lightly at his lower lip, visibly startling him, “Not yet, though. I want you to melt beneath me first. It has been quite a while since I’ve witnessed something so beautiful.”

“It already feels as though my body is on fire.”

“Good.”

‘H-how is such a thing g-“ The smaller god was silenced with the other’s lips as they were crushed against his own. His eyes widened at first, but he soon closed them to avoid staring directly into the eyes of his future self. Those silver eyes that felt like they were staring directly into his very soul. They were his own eyes and yet . . . they were different. 

The fusion deepened the kiss quickly, biting at the lower lip of the other to make him gasp and open his mouth so he could press his tongue inside and entangle it with the Kai’s inexperienced muscle. He wanted so badly to simply ravish him, but knew he could not take it too quickly. This version of him could feel pain. Something about that thought made him groan against his former self’s mouth. He felt pain. He could hurt him. He shouldn’t do that, though. But . . . what if . . . what if just a bit? Would he like it as _he_ liked it? The one who was Goku Black relished in the pain he inflicted as well as the pain he endured. Would this version of himself be the same as that?

Only one way to find out.

Breaking the kiss, the fusion released his hold on the other’s hand and instead grabbed a fist full of his white hair and yanked his head back to expose his neck. Without a word, he bit down on the flawless skin and sucked hard on it in hopes of leaving a lovely mark on him.

What he hadn’t anticipated, though, was the very loud, guttural moan that escaped his inexperienced former self.

The hand in the Kai’s hair quickly moved to slap over his mouth, but the damage had already been done. The fused god leaned up and stared down at him with shocked, wide eyes. “You have to be quiet!” The words came out as a frantic whisper. If Gowasu was still awake or even in a light sleep, he would have heard that for certain! “The entire realm likely heard that.”

“I’m sorry.” The flustered god muttered his apologies against the other’s hand, his heart racing out of fear more than anything now. What if Gowasu heard? Would he come in? What would he do?

“Zamasu? Is everything alright?” Sure enough, Gowasu’s voice came through the door, though he did not open it.

Both Zamasus turned their heads and stared at the closed door for a moment. The fusion kept his hand clasped firmly over the mouth of his former self. He glanced down at the younger god briefly before returning his attention to the door.

“Zamasu?”

“Yes, Master Gowasu?” The fused god responded, knowing that the other might sound noticeably flustered. He didn’t really desire to kill the Gowasu of this timeline, but he would have no choice if the Kaioshin opened the door. Perhaps it would make it look as though someone had killed him and taken the apprentice . . . though that would only raise suspicion that he wasn’t interested in bringing upon himself. They would need to come back for the Super Dragon Balls if they could, after all, so it was best to lay as low as possible.

“Are you okay? I heard you cry out.”

“I’m fine, Master. I simply hit my foot on the bed post is all. Did I rouse you from your sleep?” It felt strange to speak with him again and even a bit nostalgic, if he was truly honest with himself. But the future he had chosen was far better than anything that old fool could give him.

“A-ah, I see. No, I had not yet fallen asleep. I feel something strange nearby. It feels rather ominous and it has me a bit anxious.”

So the old man could sense him? He hadn’t considered that. “An ominous presence? I don’t feel such a thing, Master Gowasu. Perhaps you are just particularly tired tonight. You are going to bed far later than usual, are you not?” He released his grip on the other god’s mouth and formed a ki blade over his hand while holding it out to the side. If that door opened, he would quickly end him.

“Perhaps that is all it is.” The old god chuckled softly, “I will leave you be, then. Goodnight, Zamasu.”

“Goodnight, Master.” And goodbye again. Why did it feel sad to hear him walk away? Now was not the time to think about such things.

“Brilliant save . . .” His former self squirmed a bit beneath him, a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness spread across his features.

“Yes. He will likely not buy into such a lie again, though.” He allowed the ki blade to vanish now that Gowasu had left. “As much as I would love to fuck you into this mattress-“

“W-what!?”

“-we should really take this elsewhere instead. I assume you have no qualms about returning to my timeline with me? You had been ready to go there earlier, yes?” He sat up fully now, holding up the hand on which he wore the green time ring.

Back to his timeline . . . right now. Leave everything behind right now. A world with no gods and no mortals. But what were his other intentions? What was this talk of ‘fucking him into the mattress’!? 

“Yes or no, my precious former self?” He placed his other hand on the god’s stomach, his fingertips lightly dragging over his exposed skin, “May I whisk you away and show you a world of both mental and physical pleasure?” His eyes narrowed at the last bit and his lips stretched into a smile.

“I . . . Y-yes . . . yes you may.” He wanted to be there in that perfect place. He could not achieve his justice here. “Though . . . someday I would also love to kill a mortal with my own hands.” He let the corners of his own mouth curl upward into a devious smile as well as he locked eyes with the other.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Without another word, he pulled off one of the younger god’s earrings and replaced it with one of his own, “With this, you are elevated to the rank of Kaioshin so that you may travel with the power of the time ring with me.” Luckily he had experienced this with Gowasu to know what needed to be done.

The fused god held the other god’s hand with his free hand, offering him one last smile, “Welcome to utopia, Zamasu.”


End file.
